Gimbals are provided on a support end of an apparatus, such as a fishing rod, a dock power cable retainer, a tripod rod holder assembly, and the like. The gimbal is shaped into an end of the primary shaft of the apparatus, wherein the gimbal is a pivotal support that allows the rotation of the object about a single axis. The exemplary apparatuses can include a single slot or a pair of slots oriented at a right angle to one another.
The gimbal is commonly fabricated of a solid, dense material, such as machined or cast metal. The material is generally heavy, where if the item were to be accidentally dropping, the gimbal has a high probability of damaging the surface it would land upon. If the object were dropped upon a rough or dense surface, such as concrete, metal, and the like, the gimbal could be scratched, dented, become cracked, or subjected to other damage.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device, which protects the gimbal from damage as well as other items from being damaged by the gimbal.